Enough is enough
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: There is a serial killer on the loose. The team have to work harder than ever to track down a man who seemed to know all the tricks in the book on how NOT to be caught. Will they catch him? How many people have to die before they do? PLEASE don't read if you are sensitive to rape/murder/torture
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Jane had only just stepped out of the shower when she heard her cell ringing from her living room. She had put her dark hair up into a towel and she had on her underwear. Did she rush to answer the phone or finish dressing? She paused a moment, threw on her black pants and ran out into the lounge hoping she had remembered to leave her curtains closed because she didn't think anyone on the street wanted to see her running around in just a bra and pants, or worse still maybe there was someone out there who would get off on it. She snatched up the cell sliding her thumb down her new smart phone and answered the call.

'Detective Rizzoli,'

'Got another one Jane,' she sighed heavily and fell back on the couch. _Another one_… She knew what Frost meant. For the past few months they had been working on the murder of two young women who they believe were murdered by the same person. Same manner of death, and freakishly enough they had both been branded on their forehead with an upside down cross. They weren't sure whether it was related to some creepy religious rite, or whether it was just a random sign chosen by a random psychopath out there. Both women had been raped, and tortured it seemed, broken ribs suggested that he may have beaten them with more than just his hands. The same ligature marks on the wrists meant they were probably tied up as well. God only knows how long he had them as they had been missing over a week before either of the bodies had been discovered.

She leaned forward and jotted down the address on the notepad she always kept on her coffee table. She hung up the phone and rubbed her tired eyes. They had to find this bastard, they had to put a stop to this sick, sick man who was wandering the streets.

..

'We haven't got an ID yet,' Frost told her, she followed him threw the bystanders. People were talking into cell phones, talking to each other, and a fair few people were hugging each other. She felt their pain, but also wished they would just leave. This poor victim didn't need strangers hovering around waiting for a glimpse of her body. She ducked under the police tape that had been set up and her eyes roved over the other police officers until they found Maura, she always stood out at a crime scene – dressed as though she was about to walk down the runway. Sometimes she envied Maura her beauty, and the ability to look so beautiful while being a medical examiner. It was always thought of as a horrible, disturbing job… But Maura made the job seem less dark, less disturbing, which is what people needed to get through each case. She felt lucky to work alongside a woman as talented and intelligent as Doctor Isles. She felt privileged to have her as a friend too; she couldn't really imagine life without her now. Maura must have felt eyes on her, as her crouched form twisted and her eyes found Jane's. She raised her eyebrows, and Jane came to stand beside her.

No one had to say a word; it was definitely the same person who killed Angie Wright and Marie Townsend. The horrible upside down cross branded on her forehead, burnt so deep that even if she had survived she would never have been rid of the scars. But there was no doubt in her mind that this lady was dead. Her face ashen, her eyes open but unseeing, her mouth hanging uselessly open. Maura touched a gloved hand to the woman's cheek, and she had to look away over the body and into the alley beyond. Somehow Maura's gentle touch had set something off inside her, a pain so intense it made her feel as though someone had stabbed her in the heart. There was a family out there, friends, maybe a boyfriend, maybe even children missing this woman. The death was senseless and brutal and if it made _her_ feel sick to her stomach, she could only imagine how the victim's family would take the news. She looked once more down at the woman, she had long brown hair probably once luxurious locks would have hung down past her shoulders, and her hazel eyes would have been bright and aware. She tried to imagine how the victim would have been _before_ the creep had gotten hold of her, but this made her feel more sad so she tuned into what those around her were saying and tried to quiet her brain.

'She looks as though she has the same injuries as the other victim's but-'Jane rolled her eyes and stopped listening. _But I will have to further examine her to give you any kind of firm answers._ Sometimes Maura drove her _insane_, she knew that it was just _her_, just part of her job as a medical examiner… But sometimes she just felt like jumping down her throat and saying: 'just be like everyone else for once, we all _know_ it was him – just _say_ it.' She swore under her breath and walked carefully around the crime scene. It was almost identical to the crime scene in which she had visited only a month earlier where Marie had been left. This woman was lying with her arms stretched above her head, and her legs splayed apart. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and Jane wished she could cover her up. The clothes the woman would have been wearing when kidnapped lay washed, ironed and neatly followed beside her head. Blood was matted into the dark hair, and she could see bruises beginning to appear on her wrists, upper arms, ribs, thighs, and even a large one on her shin. She needed another coffee, and all of a sudden she wished she smoked. She saw a couple of officers standing far away from the crime scene but still inside the police tape having a cigarette. They puffed away, getting their release from the tension that filled the air, and struck the hearts of all those around her.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Back at the precinct Jane stood in front of the corkboard now erected in their office. Her colleagues milled around, drinking coffee and talking excitedly about the serial killer now dubbed 'The OCD killer,' due to his habit of washing the victim's clothes, even going as far as ironing them and leaving them beside their bodies. She looked over at the board and tried to close out all the voices around her.

First on the board they had Angie Wright there was a photo of her _before_ and next to that a photo of her poor tortured body lying at the construction site she had been discovered on. Angie had been rather pretty, she had brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders, it was straight and she had a straight fringe across her forehead which made her look smart, she had stylish black rimmed glasses and perfectly straight teeth showing in a happy smile. Behind her she could see a fountain and figured she had been at a park when it had been taken. Her boyfriend Max had supplied the photo, he tearfully told them he couldn't chose, that she was so beautiful and there were so many photos. He and her mother had decided on this one as it was one of the more recent photos. The OCD killer seemed to like brunettes, and successful women. Angie had wanted to be a lawyer; she was twenty five and had gone back to university to study. She had been to her mother's for dinner and her boyfriend Max had been away for work when she disappeared. It looked as though she had gone home, fed her two cats, gotten herself ready for bed but never actually made it under the covers before she was snatched. A window in her kitchen had been broken and he must have subdued her rather fast as there was barely anything out of place except for the muddy footprints he left on her bench and lino floor. It didn't help them much though as he had a boot commonly worn, and due to the women being raped they had already figured the killer was a man. They had a profiler going over all the details of the murders thus far, now that there were three there was sufficient evidence for Detective Foster to build a profile, it would take a few days though.

'Earth to Rizzoli, can you not _hear_ your phone ringing?' She shook her head to clear it and turned to see her brother Frank standing a few feet away. 'Your phone,' he repeated lifting his hands up as if to say 'hello, are you _stupid_?'

'Yeah, yeah…' She scowled at him and turned back to the board; she slipped her now silent phone out of her pocket and saw she had a missed call from Maura. The phone read 10.11am. The autopsy was due to begin at 10.00am. She looked around and couldn't see Frost or Korsak anywhere so they must have already descended down to the autopsy room. She quickly left the room and headed for the lift. She must have been lost in thought on Angie for a lot longer than she thought!

..

'Finally,' Korsak said as she pushed through the double doors. Frost stood as far from the gurney as possible, and looked over Maura's head and anywhere _but_ at the woman's body. Korsak stood casually next to Maura who looked over at Jane her eyes seemed to be searching for something in her face, not finding it the medical examiner shrugged and looked back down at the body before her.

'We started without you I'm afraid,' she said without turning around.

'Sorry, I got side tracked. Do we have an ID yet?'

'Kate Sullivan,' Frost answered for her, seeming to be glad to have something to do other than stand there avoiding looking at the victim. 'She's twenty eight, mother of one Lily Sullivan; she's been missing two weeks.' He told her, shaking his head sadly. She raised her eyebrows at this, two weeks was longer than the other women, but the victim didn't seem decomposed enough to have been dead long, there was an odour as with any dead body but she didn't look disfigured or bloated from decomposition yet.

'Was there a man in the picture?' Jane moved to stand across the table from Maura who was cutting off Kate's bra gently and but did seem to be listening as Frost told them about the woman she was about to cut open.

'No, Kate's mother said she never tracked down the father. She told him she was pregnant and he skipped town. Wasn't the most clean cut man, actually far from it… The mother definitely didn't like him. Before you ask, yes we are trying to track him down.'

'Is Lily in protective custody then?'

'Yes…'He trailed off as Maura had just removed Kate's panties and both men looked away.

'I'd like you, Korsak and Talbot to go and talk to Lily please. Where was she when her mother was taken?' She was giving them an out, neither of them _needed_ to be here for the autopsy.

'At school, the school couldn't contact Kate so Lily has been staying with her grandmother the past week.'

'Alright,' she nodded and both men left, Frost all but ran out the doors.

'See this,' Maura gestured to Kate's body and Jane took a deep breath preparing herself and putting up her walls so she could remember everything Maura said, she couldn't afford to be emotional for this. 'She has multiple broken ribs, but again I can't see any impression from a weapon, she gently palpated the area and Jane felt a bit queasy as the ribs seemed to fold in underneath Maura's gloved fingertips. 'It's odd; the bruising doesn't even seem to be consistent with fists. More as though she was…' Maura felt around a little more along the ribs and Jane winced. As though she had seen her expression Maura looked up.

'Sorry,' she offered. She wasn't sure what she was sorry for though, for being emotional when she had just steeled herself against that? For feeling as though she was watching what was happening in this room, rather than actually being here? She needed a good night's sleep; she needed to catch this bastard so she could feel like herself again instead of a stranger in her own skin. She couldn't pin point why this case seemed to be setting her off. She hadn't even thought about it much until Maura looked up at that moment, concern in her eyes. But this case was definitely getting to her.

'Don't be sorry,' Maura took off her gloves and came around the table; to Jane's utter surprise Maura hugged her. It was awkward and both women were tense to begin with, but then she dropped her shield and hugged her back. She wasn't even sure her friend had _ever_ hugged her, it was a strange feeling. Neither were really the 'huggy' type. Maybe this case was getting to her tough medical examiner friend too. She pulled away and smiled; Maura returned the smile and assured Jane that they would find him. Another surprise, Maura normally wouldn't _assume_ they would just find the guy. Normally she would need _proof_ and so far they had nothing concrete. She grabbed another pair of latex gloves and picked up her scalpel. 'I haven't found very much,' she pointed to the bags on a tray near Jane. 'A couple of hairs,'

'Probably not his,' Jane said, not bothering to ask. He was careful, and she knew at some point he would slip up… But she doubted it would be in leaving DNA evidence on the victim. That was too obvious; he would slip up on something smaller, something that they would have to keep their eyes peeled to pick up. Serial killers were intelligent, they had to be to get away with it long enough to kill more than once. Maura sighed similarly to how Jane had that morning at home before she arrived at the crime scene. It confirmed that Maura was feeling the way she did about this case.

The rest of the autopsy went smoothly. Nothing unexpected was found, unfortunately they had seen it all before at Angie and Marie's autopsies. She sighed and sat on the clean gurney behind Maura as the doctor sewed Kate back together again. She did a neat job, and was always silent as she sewed the victim's back together as if giving them the peace they deserve and Jane had begun giving them that last silence too. Once upon a time she would have left once the main part of the autopsy was over – but these days she stayed behind and would sit, or stand in silence with Maura as she silently made the broken bodies as whole as she possibly could. They would never be complete, never be alive again, but she gave them back as much as she could.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jane had worked late, as had the rest of her team. Maura who normally seemed so composed had arrived at her desk at 9.00pm dark circles under her eyes and a smudge of something that could potentially have been ink on her cheek.

'Jane, we have to go home. There isn't anything more we can do.' She had texted Jane an hour ago asking if she was still in her office. She had said yes, and Maura hadn't texted back.

'I've gone over, and over all the results from the previous autopsies. I just can't find anything, but I don't think _any_ of us will be able to until we have stepped out of this building even for a few hours.' Maura was right, she knew she was right and she dropped the photo of Kate she had been holding and rested her head in her hands, her elbows pressed into her desk painfully.

Frost raised his head slowly and closed his laptop with a click; Korsak stood and wheeled his squeaky chair underneath his desk.

'She's right Jane,' he came over and patted her on the back, more like a thump really. He was strong for an old guy. She peeked through her fingers and saw Maura nod at Korsak and Frost each in turn who then left.

'Stop babying me, Maura.' She raised her head, and drew her eyebrows together in anger. She didn't _need_ Maura to tell her what to do. 'Just _leave_. I need to stay, just a little longer. I need to work on something, okay.' She knew she was babbling, and that she sounded tired and grumpy. Maura looked hurt and Jane just couldn't look at her friends face anymore. 'Go,' she said it quieter this time, trying to keep the irritation that kept rising and falling like waves inside her. She needed to get her emotions in check, stop taking them out on her friend, but instead of apologising she turned her chair slightly and looked back at the papers that were spread across her desk. Her back was to Maura and she just stared blankly at the papers until she heard Maura's high heels click away and the door shut.

The building was silent except for the hum of her computer; she was probably the only one in the building now apart from the security guards downstairs. There _had_ to be a connection between the women. How had he found them otherwise? So far no one could find out how he chose them, how he _stalked_ them – because that is what they believed, that he stalked them long enough to know their general routine, where they lived, where they worked… She didn't think they were chosen at random either. Each had brown hair, hazel eyes, a slim build, and were actually all rather beautiful. They were all between twenty three and twenty eight so far. God she hated thinking that: _'so far'_ she truly hoped they would find him before there was another victim. The words began to blur after another half hour or so of circling, highlighting, and reading and re-reading everything they had on all three women. For some reason her mind kept switching to her conversation with Maura, and how hurt her face looked. She felt mad at herself; she had to find this bastard before he hurt anyone else – yet she was worried about her friends hurt feelings? She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and then tenderly rubbed her throbbing temples.

..

She found herself on Maura's doorstep. There were still lights on inside so she knocked on the door. Her friend opened the door after a couple of minutes, she had on a short silky nightgown and again Jane felt envious of her friend's fashion, of her beauty. She would never be seen in a silky nightgown, good old fashioned tee shirt and boxers as what she wore to bed or nothing if she was hot or too tired to change. Maura waved her in without saying anything; she looked paler than Jane had noticed before.

'Look,' she began and paced Maura's living room floor for a few seconds before continuing. She paused and looked down at her friend on the couch, her long legs tucked up beside her and her eyes obviously following Jane's movements across the floor. 'I'm sorry, okay?' She knew she didn't sound sorry and she took a breath when Maura didn't answer, and looked her directly in the eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she said softly, this time truly meaning it. She didn't want to hurt Maura; she didn't want to make her feel any worse than she always did. Neither of them needed to argue, or feel any sadder than they already did in working this case.

'I forgive you,' she answered simply and rose to her feet gracefully. 'Would you like a glass of…' Maura trailed off and looked over her shoulder with a cheeky smile. '_Sorry_, would you like a beer?' Jane felt her shoulders relax a little, and she laughed lightly.

'I would _love_ a beer'. She took her normal seat on the couch and heard Maura pour herself a glass of wine. She came back to the couch and sat in the exact position she had been in before but this time with her wine.

'I can't sleep,' Maura confided, leaning her head against the back of the couch. 'I keep seeing their faces; keep wondering if I have missed something. What if I've missed something? What if I have missed something on one of the _earlier_ victim's, then I have failed, then I am partly to blame for the next woman's death – for any more that may die.' Jane almost stopped breathing; it was the exact thoughts that had kept her up the night before. What if she had missed something, what if she could have prevented more death's already?

'I guess thinking like that isn't going to prevent him from killing.' Jane said and took a huge swig of beer, almost choking before she managed to swallow it. She tried to believe her words, but her head still throbbed. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Every now and again she would look over and take in her friend's pale, drawn face, and sometimes she would feel her eyes on her. It wasn't until she felt her eyelids drooping that she thought to check the time. It was just after midnight, she needed to sleep. She needed to get back to the precinct as soon as possible; she had to work _harder_, to find _him_.

'I should go get some sleep,'

'You can sleep in the spare room,' Maura stood and took Jane's empty beer bottle from the coffee table and drained the last of her wine. They had been too lost in their thoughts to drink more as they normally did when she came over for a social visit. She couldn't be bothered going home, she looked down at her white shirt and black pants she had put on this morning. She supposed they would last another day.

..

She undressed and slipped under the covers, just as he was drifting off she heard her door open. Her eyes flew open, sudden thoughts of The OCD Killer raced through her mind. But it was Maura; from the dim light of the hallway she could see she had removed her dressing gown.

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you.' She put her hands up as if to say 'I come in peace,' and for some strange reason Jane felt a laugh bubble to her lips. She sat up leaning on her elbow and smiled instead.

'I just thought of something, something that I should have thought of earlier.' She moved into the room and sat on the bed almost on top of her legs under the covers but missing them – just. 'You know it isn't our fault, it isn't _anyone's_ fault that they are dead. It's no-one's fault but_ his_!" She finished putting emphasis on _'his'_ and in the light that still filtered in from the hallway through the open door she could see a fierceness to her friends eyes, and she felt her heart fill with something she couldn't figure out. She was right, as usual. They were all so emotional, so caught up in this case, in these woman's lives that they had missed what was right in front of them. Wallowing in guilt, and feeling like failures really wasn't helping anyone. What she said earlier was right; none of this was helping the case at all. Maura flopped backwards lying horizontally across Jane's legs that she shifted underneath the covers trying to adjust to the weight.

'You are right,' Jane whispered and lay back realising that Maura lying on her legs was probably going to put them to sleep. 'Do you mind getting off my legs now?' She chuckled, and Maura moved off her legs and onto the other side of the queen bed. Jane turned to look at her; she watched her wiggle beneath the covers and turn so that she was facing the opposite wall. She herself turned around and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very, very sleepy.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She awoke feeling unusually hot and sticky. She slowly opened her eyes and found an arm had been flung across her chest and that her room seemed larger than normal… her bed more comfortable… her sheets softer… It took longer than it should have to realise she was actually in Maura's spare bedroom.

'Morning,' she said removing Maura's arm from her chest. 'Sorry I don't swing that way honey,' Maura stirred, opening her eyes and she seemed to take a while to figure out where she was too.

'Mm,' she responded by rolling over and facing the wall as she had the night before.

'I'll make us a coffee,' she knew her way around Maura's kitchen surprisingly well. Usually it was Maura who woke early and made coffee's when Jane had been too drunk to drive home the night before. She slipped on her clothes trying to smooth out the wrinkles with her hands. She bent to smooth out the bottom of her pants when she felt something hit her butt.

'Hurry up and make the coffee, or do I have to get up and do it for you?' She turned to see her friend had hit her with a pillow and looked a lot more awake than before. She rolled her eyes and threw the pillow at Maura's surprised face her realised only a second too late what was going to happen.

'I'll make it, hurry up and get up though.' She checked her phone for the time. _Crap_ she thought, it was well past 8.00am, actually it was almost 9.00am and she had been aiming to be at work _early_ this morning. Maura similarly reached for Jane's phone which she had dropped unceremoniously onto the bed.

'Dear God,' for a second Jane thought Maura sounded a little like she had an English accent and she scoffed under her breath. Maura was most definitely not from England.

..

Jane stared at the map that had now been placed on the corkboard. She put up Kate's _before_ and _after_ shots on the corkboard beneath the others. She looked over at the map, red for Angie, blue for Marie, yellow for Kate. They lived scattered about the city, worked equally as scattered. The closest were Marie and Kate as they worked blocks from each other – but the university Angie attended was nowhere near their workplaces.

Marie was a receptionist, a _high paid_ receptionist by the looks of her house when Jane had searched it. She had quite the social life; she had many friends and had photos plastered all over Facebook of her nights on the town. Thankfully she had kept her Facebook as friends only, so unless the killer was somehow on her friends list he wouldn't have had access to all her posts and photos. That would have made stalking her _far_ too easy as Marie had updated regularly. They were still going through the two hundred and something people who were on her Facebook though, as with Angie and Kate's, though they hadn't used it _quite_ as much as Marie. She seemed as though she had been a lively person, and probably very fun to be around. She wasn't Jane's kind of person as such, but her friends and family had adored her and said that she lit up a room like no one they had ever met before. This didn't surprise Jane, in the _before_ photo Marie had her brown hair tied in a pony-tail and she had only a little make-up on, dark lashes and green-hazel eyes looked out from the photo as if she were standing right here. Jane felt like returning Marie's grin even though it was only a photo.

'_Why_ Marie? _Why_ Angie? _Why_ Kate?' She muttered aloud. If they could figure out _how_ he was picking his victim's then maybe they could work from that angle. The office door swung open with a bang and her boss stormed in, his face red with anger. She knew only one thing that made her boss behave like that, _media._

"There is a…" her boss seemed to want to swear, but held his tongue. "-media circus downstairs." He rubbed his forehead anxiously. "-as usual _do not_," he looked over at one of the new detectives in the corner desk, "-I _repeat_ do _not_ talk to the media. I will tell them all they need to know, and you will respond with a simple '_no comment,'" _As fast as he appeared, he left the room; the door once again banged shut. The room was silent for a moment as everyone digested the news. Great. Just what they needed. The journalist's would twist things out of proportion; they would latch onto anything said about The OCD Killer and put it _all_ in the papers. This was what he would want too, it also meant when they _did_ find a lead on him they would have to keep it very quiet or there would be no sneaking up on him with those scavengers printing every bit of information they could get on him. She sighed and looked back at the board.

'What if we are trying an angle that isn't going to help us?' Frost commented from his desk. 'What if he truly does choose them randomly?' She turned the idea over in her head. Could he really just be picking women from seeing them walking down the street, or wherever he may be? Seeing them and thinking "_that's the one"_.

'What do you suggest then?' Frost sighed, and shrugged.

'I don't know, I just have a feeling that we are wasting our time trying to find a connection.' She had to admit, she did feel he was right.

'I think I'm going to go out.' She said suddenly. She wanted to re-trace their steps, she wanted to _be_ them for a bit, see things through the victim's eyes. She headed for the door, but before she even opened them her phone rang. She stepped out into the hall where it was quieter and checked caller ID, it was Maura.

'I-I need you to come down,' Maura sounded flustered so she hurriedly headed to the lifts. A million thoughts ran through her head before reaching Maura's office. Had she found something? Were those hairs his? Had he finally fucked up?

'What is it?' She asked excitedly.

'Shut the door,' taken aback, Jane did as she said and stopped in the middle of the room, suddenly confused.

'He said not to – not to tell anyone.' Suddenly Jane realised what she could see in Maura's face. _Fear_, absolute pure fear.

'Who told you Maura?'

'_Him,'_ trembling – although thankfully gloved – hands rose with a piece of paper which vibrated along with her hands.

_Dearest Medical Examiner,_

_I know your name is Maura Isles, Doctor Maura Isles. You and your long, long legs should count yourself lucky you are not my type. You know of course what my type is…_

_You are missing something important, something that may help you find me my sexy-legged lady. So is that detective friend of yours, the one with the long dark hair. Pretty hair, she should keep it down rather than pulling it away from her face all the time._

_Anyways, I must get going. She calls to me, she needs me._

_The OCD killer _

_Ps. If I find out that this, my personal letter than I have written to you – ends up in the hand of the detectives… Let's just say I might stray from my normal 'type' sexy legs._

Jane dropped the paper. Fear iced through her veins and the terror that had showed on Maura's face now mirrored back on her own.

'What the _hell_, Maura?'

'I guess I've been in the papers a bit,' she responded, biting her bottom lip nervously.

'_Or_ you know him.' Jane answered flatly. That seemed the most obvious reason he would write to Maura. 'He has someone else…' Jane said, suddenly realising what he meant when he said "she calls to me". 'Shit!' She kicked the heavy desk and turned to begin pacing, but Maura had come around the desk – throwing her disposable gloves onto it as she passed - and grabbed Jane's hand, squeezing tightly.

'Please Jane,' tears filled her friends eyes, and she watched as one slipped out. 'You are the only one who knows, we have more reason than ever to find him. Turn your fear, your anger into something else. We need to find him, now.' Jane let go of her friends hand and stepped away, looking her up and down. Her friend's long beautiful legs seemed so _naked_ now. She felt sick imagining him taking her, doing those things to _her_. It couldn't happen. She made the decision not to let anyone else know about the letter.

'We will check the letter ourselves for fingerprints, tonight when everyone is gone.' She felt a bubble of courage and her voice strengthened as she continued. 'Where did you find the letter?'

'It was posted to me,'

'Okay, okay,' she muttered. 'We will find out where from, I'll go down to the post office and see what they can tell me.'

'What can I do?'

'Stay put, whatever you do – don't _leave_ this building without me, or Frankie, or Frost or _whoever_ – as long as someone is there to protect you.' She grabbed her friend's shoulders twisting them so she faced her and made Maura's fearful eyes look into hers. 'Promise me, I know you hate feeling trapped. But you _can't_ let him get you.'

**TBC**


End file.
